The Sparrow's prophecy
by Geekytamapanda
Summary: Fawnpelt had the best life, a loving mate, kind littermates and friends, and four adorable kits. But when she hears about a prophecy that was said by a Sparrow long ago, she realizes the real danger. Its her
1. AlleigencesIntro

Shadowclan Leader: Snakestar (Brown tom with snake-like red eyes)

Deputy: Ravenfall (White she-cat with black splotches across her pelt with pale green eyes)

Medicine cat: Dawnwish (White and brown she-cat with midnight blue eyes)

Apprentice: Mudpaw (Dark-brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Warriors: Rusticclaw (Brown tom with pale brown eyes)

Streamskip ( Long furred silvery-grey tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws with pale eyes)

Jaggedtooth (Dark brown tabby tom with piercing icy blue eyes with saber like teeth)

Stonedust ( Grey tom with darker flecks of grey and amber eyes)

Hollyspots ( Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes)

Darkfire ( Dark-ginger tom with green eyes)

Brakenpelt (Blackish-brown tom with green eyes)

Crowclaw (Tall, pure black tom with dark grey spots under eyes, brown eyes)

Raveneyes (Pure white she-cat with black ears and sharp brown eyes)

Spruceclaw (Dark brown marbled tom with dark green eyes)

Juniperleap (Dark grey tabby tom with greyish brown muzzle and amber eyes)

Cedarfeather (Light brown spotted tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes)

Spruceclaw (Dark brown marbled tom with dark green eyes)

Juicefur (Russet tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes)

Apprentices: Silverpaw (Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Snowpaw ( White she-cat with grey flecks and blue eyes)

Mudpaw (Medicine cat apprentice)

Queens and Kits: Yarrowwing (Lanky, dusty gold she-cat with patches of white fur around her body, with amber eyes. Mother of Yellowkit, Swiftkit, and Marigoldkit.

Yellowkit (Small, dark grey she-kit with little white dots under her amber eyes)

Swiftkit (Stocky, pure white tom with patches of black around his body, and amber eyes)

Marigoldkit (Large, dusty gold tom with white paws with brown eyes)

Blackmoon (Jet black she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Shadowkit and Twlightkit)

Shadowkit (Black tom with green eyes)

Twlightkit (Black she-kit with blue eyes)

Elders: Specklenose (Mottled, silver-white she-cat with blue eyes)

* * *

Thunderclan Leader: Shimmerstar (Silver-and-white she-cat with dark green eyes)

Deputy: Honeybee (Brown and pale gold she-cat with dark brown eyes)

Medicine Cat: Willowfur ( Grey tabby she-cat with white tail tip, underbelly, and sky-blue eyes)

Yarrowsong (Pale ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Warriors: Trebleclaw (Cream tom with blue eyes)

Foxtail (Ginger tom with amber eyes and has a bushy, fox-like tail

Leafwish (Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and bridge of nose is white)

Cinderclaw (Grey tom with blue eyes)

Thornheart (Pale brown tom with cream underbelly and paws with green eyes)

Flashpelt (Red furred tom with dark brown eyes)

Snowstep (Tall, light grey tom with white paws and light blue eyes)

Tallleap (Tall, light cream she-cat with light amber eyes, with shredded right ear)

Whiteblaze (Small, pure white tom with light blue eyes)

Swiftflight (Skinny gray and white tom with green eyes)

Icyheart (Silver she-cat with a shaded gray pelt and amber eyes)  
Stripefeather (Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes)  
Leopardtooth (Black and white tom with long, pointed teeth and blue eyes)  
Needlefur (Gray tabby tom with spiky fur that sticks out everywhere and orange eyes)  
Cloudsky (Blue-gray and white tom with a pale grayish-white underbelly and blue eyes)  
Pinefall (Brownish-ginger tom with green eyes)  
Sandwhisker (Light ginger tom with yellow-green eyes)  
Aspenleaf ( Cinnamon and white tabby she-cat with dark brown spots and amber eyes)  
Smokewind (Charcoal colored tom with patches of black and dark, shaded green eyes)

Apprentices: Rosepaw

Queens and Kits: Honeybee, mother of Fawnkit, Creamkit, and Darkkit.

Fawnkit (Brown she-kit with white paws and muzzle, with green eyes)

Creamkit (Cream furred she-kit with blue eyes)

Darkkit (Dark brown tom with brown eyes)

Applecloud (Mother of Lightkit and Hailkit, A a lithe, pure white she-cat with cream paws and light green eyes)

Lightkit (Small, light grey tom with a pure white stomach and light blue eyes)

Hailkit (Small, pure white tom with light green eyes)

Russetheart (Red tabby she-cat with unusual violet-grey eyes, mother of Flamekit, and Maplekit)

Flamekit (Orange tom with patchy white tail and grey eyes)

Maplekit (Tortoiseshell she-cat with a red tail tip, paws, underbelly, and eartips, with amber eyes)

Elders: Cloudfall (Pure white tom with two badly nipped ears, one blind left eye, and one right amber eye)

Mothshine (Tall, cream she-cat with white paws and light green eyes)

Fernpelt (Lanky, cream tom with spiky pelt and pelt and light green eyes)

* * *

Windclan Leader: Amberstar (Honey golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Deputy: Trailblaze (Pure black she-cat with pine brown front eyes, and ginger red back paws, and forest green eyes)

Medicine cat: Willowbreeze ( Pure white tom with light grey ear tips and light blue eyes)

Gorseleaf (Dappled black and white with amber eyes)

Warriors: Sundapple (Average golden-ginger tom with small patches of darker ginger along eyes on his body with light blue eyes)

Nightstripe (Black tabby tom with light blue eyes)

Sweetspring (Calico she-cat with sky blue eyes)

Frosttooth (White tom with dark grey ears and paws with forest green eyes)

Heatherfur (Lithe, light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Harefrost (Short furred, light brown tom with white paws and amber eyes)

Ivysnare (Muscular dusty brown tom with yellow eyes)

Sunpelt (Pale ginger tom with amber eyes)

Apprentices: Runningpaw (Lithe, light brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes)

Acornpaw (Broad shouldered, dark brown tom with amber eyes)

Hazelpaw (Small, light brown tabby tom with two front white paws and amber eyes)

Queens and kits: Sweetfrost (Small pale grey she-cat with bright ginger underbelly and paws with golden eyes. Mother to Eaglekit, Spottedkit, and Snailkit)

Eaglekit (Small brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Spottedkit (White she-cat with ginger and grey spots, with amber eyes)

Snailkit (Tiny grey tabby she-cat with fiery orange amber eyes)

Ripplewing (Black she-cat with white chest and green eyes, mother of Hawkkit and Dewkit)

Hawkkit (Reddish-brown tom with amber eyes)

Dewkit (Dark grey tom with blue eyes)

Lavendernose (Grey she-cat with deep midnight purple eyes, mother of Lilykit, Greykit, Sparrowkit, and Forestkit)

Lilykit (Dark grey she-kit with forest green eyes)

Greykit (Grey tom with midnight blue eyes)

Sparrowkit (Dusty brown tom with dark purple eyes)

Forestkit (Blue she-kit with green eyes)

Elders: ?

* * *

Riverclan Leader: Redstar (Glossy furred, ginger tom with dusty green eyes)

Deputy: Rippletail (Grayish black she-cat with long, furry rippling tail, lake blue eyes)

Medicine Cat: Pebblewhisker (Mottled pale grey tom with lighter grey paw and underbelly, with sky blue eyes and long whiskers )

Apprentice: Mintpaw (Light brown with white underbelly)

Echopaw (Light silvery grey she-cat with unusual light brown blotches over body, with light grey eyes)

Warriors: Redlight (Black and white she-cat with ice blue eyes)

Berryfoot (Tall, brown tom with a ginger red front left paw, and dusty green eyes)

Shallowpool (Stiff, dark brown tom with dark grey legs, and dusty green eyes)

Rushwater (Spikey-furred grey and white tom with smokey blue eyes)

Fleckedpelt (Dark grey tom with lighter flecks and blue eyes)

Waterpelt (White tom with silver paws and blue eyes)

Brightsnow (White she-cat with green eyes)

Frostberry (Brown she-cat with white markings and amber eyes)

Mossypelt (Black with white spots and green eyes)

Willowwater (White she-cat with bright blue eyes)

Goldfoot (Golden tabby tom with white paws and green eyes)

Apprentices: Dewpaw (White and ginger tom with green eyes)

Ginsengpaw (Bright ginger she-cat with orange eyes)

Quartzpaw (Silver tabby tom with yellow eyes)

Queens and Kits: Lakefur (Lithe, grey blue she-cat with light eyes. Mother of Reedkit)

Reedkit (Small, ginger she-cat with blue eyes)

Creekflower (Speckled dusty brown she-cat with a striped tail with blue eyes, mother of Bravekit)

Bravekit (Brown tabby tom with a white tail tip and green eyes)

Elders: Barktail (Tall, dark grey tom with a brown tail with dusty green eyes)

Rosepelt (Dignified, ginger she-cat with dark green eyes)

Rainshimmer (Pale grey she-cat with amber eyes)

Duckleap (Brown tom with greying muzzle and dark blue eyes)

Toadskip (Dark black and brown tom with green eyes)

Cloudfall (Grey tom with white feet and blind eyes)

* * *

Intro

 _Our kits will be beautiful!_ Honeybee sighed, glaring at the stars. Her mate, Rusticclaw, was a Shadowclan warrior, and their love was breaking the warrior code. He heard her, and then his masked face came through the bushes and his eyes were narrowed. "Get out. I…" His voice broke. "I never want to see you again." Honeybee's eyes closed, wet with tears, and she ran back to Thunderclan camp, her swollen belly shaking, and then she told Trebleclaw, her most trusted friend, what had happened, and pleaded for him to take her kits as theirs. Trebleclaw accepted, smiled, and then, suddenly, a moaning wail burst through the camp. "Shootstar, he, he is, _dead_! Snowstep is badly hurt, and Sparrowshoot, she, is dying! Help me! Help meeeeee" Icyheart slurred before losing consciousness. Shimmerheart was wailing, as she was deputy, and Shootstar was her father, and had fought with him before he died. Yarrowsong and Willowfur was madly working on Sparrowshoot, begging for Starclan not to take her this soon. Yarrowsong, the senior medicine cat, cursed Willowfur, and told her to work on Snowstep. Sparrowshoot started breathing again, with the help of cobwebs and Yarrowsong's strong push on Sparrowshoot's chest. She spoke, taking huge gasps of air, but what she said was crazy. No, not crazy, a prophecy.

 _The fawn will dance with light, hail, and dark, but will be defeated by her own._

She died right when Honeybee's kits were born.


	2. Chapter 1 : New flyers

Chapter 1

"Mommy! Mommy! She opened her eyes!" Creamkit said in a playful manner. Fawnkit looked at her younger sister, whose cream pelt shined beneath the nursery vines. Honeybee smiled at her tiny kits as her youngest kit, Darkkit, slumbered beside Applecloud's young kits, Hailkit and Lightkit. Russetheart's kits, Flamekit, and Maplekit, was both jumping around, were catching wisps of leaves that fell from the thorny nursery. Applecloud was gently licking Hailkit's white fluffy fur. "Yes I can see that, Creamkit, I understand. How is the light, Fawnkit?" Her mother meowed while cleaning Creamkit's fur. "Gwood" Fawnkit gently whispered, her voice cracking while she spoke. Honeybee smiled, looking over the horizon while Fawnkit wrestled with her sister. Darkkit grumbled and growled, "Shut up! Some cats are sleeping! Pesky girls." Maplekit scowled, scratching Darkkit gently with a paw. Maplekit looked at the other two she-kits, laughing at their frowning faces. She muzzled them, and told them that he was just grumpy. Maplekit and Flamekit was the eldest, two moons older than Fawnkit and Creamkit, both very kind, and always played with the younger she-cats since the younger toms were always sleeping. "Wanna come with me to the elder's den? Mothshine have the best stories!" Maplekit meowed, skipping around the den. "Sure! Just let me ask Mom first!" Creamkit said, telling Fawnkit what Maplekit said. Fawnkit nodded, standing beside Maplekit while her sister ran off. Fawnkit studied Maplekit; A beautiful tortoiseshell, with rich blood red tail tips and paws, with soft amber eyes. She looked at her mother from far away, a beautiful brown and dusty gold striped she-cat with green eyes. Her sister was standing beside their mother, and had a creamy pelt with bright blue eyes. Fawnkit stared, mesmerized at Flamekit's orange pelt with white tail tip. His grey eyes were so piercing, right through to her eyes. "Young love, ah…" Maplekit sighed, snapping Fawnkit out of her dream. "You think my brother is cute, right! Haha!" She teased, nudging the frustrated Fawnkit by the shoulder while Creamkit ran behind them, trying to catch up. They all laughed as they traveled to the thorny den, with Cloudfall slumbering while Mothshine and Fernpelt were sharing tongues. "What can I do for you, little ones?" the two elders said. "Story! They want to hear about the great Firestar!" Maplekit said. Mothshine smiled, and began her story while Fawnkit and Creamkit slowly began to drift to sleep. Mothshine gently asked Cloudfall, the younger elder, to carry the two kits to the nursery. Cloudfall smiled, his one amber eye brightened, finally being able to do something. Maplekit followed the depressed elder, jumping on top of Russetheart when they reached the nursery. Honeybee thanked the elder, while Cloudfall nodded and left. Honeybee closed her eyes, curling her tail around her young kits.

Shimmerstar looked at her deputy, now asleep in the nursery. Her deputy- in- standing was Honeybee's mate, Trebleclaw. Trebleclaw was up bright and early, ready to start organizing the dawn patrol. "Icegaze, Foxtail, Leafwish, Cloudsky, Sandwhisker, and Smokewind, come with me for the dawn border patrol." He yelled as the six sleepy warriors started picking up the pace as Honeybee awoke. Six moons had passed, and Fawnkit, Darkkit, Creamkit, Hailkit, and Lightkit were ready to be apprenticed. Maplepaw and Flamepaw have both been apprenticed two moons earlier. "I bet you three mice five of those six cats on the dawn patrol are going to be our mentors, huh Fawnkit!"Darkkit bet, his dark brown eyes shining. Fawnkit laughed, nodding, ready to eat three mice. Once the dawn patrol came back, the apprentice ceremony started, all six kits' clean and groomed. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Shimmerstar yelled, her fur blowing against the wind. "Fawnkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fawnpaw. Your mentor will Aspenleaf. I hope Aspenleaf will pass down all she knows on to you. Aspenleaf, you are well ready to take on an apprentice, and has received excellent training from Sparrowshoot, and has shown yourself to be swift, and loyal. You will be the mentor of Fawnpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Fawnpaw." Fawnpaw looked at her mentor, a cinnamon and white coloured she-cat, coming over to touch noses with her. The ceremony continued, and Creampaw got Snowstep, Darkpaw got Whiteblaze, Hailpaw got Cloudsky, and Lightpaw got Smokewhisker. The whole clan cheered their names, excited from the new additions. Shimmerstar closed the ceremony by saying, "I hope these new additions to the apprentice den will boost Thunderclan! Meeting adjourned." Fawnpaw smirked at Darkpaw, and Darkpaw stuck his tongue out as he went to gather three mice. Aspenleaf gently nudged Fawnpaw. "It's time to go and gather some moss for the elders bedding. They need some new moss; it is too damp from the storm last night." "Awww! I wanted to have a tour of the camp!" "Moss collecting gives you good skills for how to hunt quickly, and it strengthens your control of your paw. It is very useful." Fawnpaw grunted, and then followed Aspenleaf to a rock cove. "No one but me and my sister, Leafwish, know about this cove. Now you get to know!"Aspenleaf explained as she led Fawnpaw toward a green mossy corner. "Moss collecting is quite easy once you get the tactics down. Watch me carefully." Aspenleaf took her paw, her claw unsheathed, and slice through the moss in one elegant swipe. "You try!" Fawnpaw repeated the process in her head, and then sliced the moss, cutting it, but leaving it uneven. "Almost," Aspenleaf meowed, "But you need to slice it faster, with a better paw motion. Try again, okay?" Fawnpaw sliced the moss at high speed, her paw imitating Aspenleaf's. The moss came out clean. "Good!"Aspenleaf purred, and then started building up her own moss pile. When they finished, Aspenleaf showed Fawnpaw how to carry the moss to the elders den, and then off they went. "Good, good," Mothshine murmured as she shared tongues with Fernpelt. "It better not be damp!" Fernpelt mewed, his voice jumping three octaves from the thorn that flew into his paw. "Mothshine!" He yowled, his purr turning to an annoyed growl. Fawnpaw took the moss and gently put it down, exhausted from the climb down. "You can go grab something from the fresh kill pile. I'll finish this." Aspenleaf whispered while Mothshine and Fernpelt argued. Fawnpaw gratefully nodded, leaving the thorny den. As she picked out her meal, Flamepaw wandered over to her, and asked if he could eat with her. She calmly accepted, and nudged the fat rabbit over so they could share. They ate the rabbit together, their warm muzzles touching each other for a brief second when they both went for the leg. "Love birds!" Creampaw called, laughing, as Maplepaw grinned. Maplepaw and Creampaw's mentors, Snowstep and Trebleclaw, respectively, were chuckling behind them. Fawnpaw and Flamepaw blushed beet red, and then leaped onto Creampaw and Maplepaw, play fighting. Afterwards, they departed for the apprentice den, ready for a long nights sleep.

"Willowfur and Yarrowsong, bring all your supplies. Shadowclan will fight like a shark if we are not ready." Shimmerstar whispered. All the apprentices and warriors were up, ready to fight, even to kill if they must. Fawnpaw looked at Aspenleaf, her mentor looking at Fawnpaw with concern. Shadowclan was easily outnumbered, but too nimble and easily hid at night. Suddenly, they heard a huge yell, "Shadowclan! Attack!" Sixteen full grown warriors attacked, their claws unsheathed. Fawnpaw fought like a lion, to the best of her abilities, when suddenly, a huge brown tom sliced her stomach, which began to bleed like crazy. She fought for breath, when she suddenly saw her mother rip his neck, and he immediately collapsed, while her mother screamed for help. Yarrowsong appeared instantly, her eyes widening, grabbing cobwebs, marigold, and tormentail. Fawnpaw knew she was in good paws, and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: Recovering flight

Chapter 2

"Mother? Mother?" Fawnpaw heard her sister cry, and her brother was yelling at their mother. She couldn't move, she was too weak, nor could she open her eyes, but she could feel the unsettledness of the camp. She knew she was close to death, and she could hear Starclan cats pulling her away, but she gritted her teeth and stayed, fighting in her sleep. Yarrowsong's ear perked up, finally hearing some sort of movement from the near dead apprentice. Trebleclaw burst into the den, hearing the moans and cries that sounded so much like his adopted kit, so much. But it was only the moans and cries of her in her sleep. He curled up around his kit, like a mother, while his mate, was too grief stricken to pay attention to anyone. The whole clan was begging Starclan to not take the new apprentice, and Aspenleaf was so worried she couldn't bear it and went to the nursery for some peace and quiet while she regained her mind. Willowfur was looking after Fawnpaw 24/7, not leaving her side ever. Finally, Fawnpaw coughed, and woke up. "Mama? Mama?" Fawnpaw said, her eyes scanning for Honeybee. "Mother! I am up! Mom?" Fawnpaw stared at her mother, who was unresponsive, but then Flamepaw noticed, since he was watching at the medicine den's door. "Fawnpaw's awake! She's awake!" Flamepaw licked Fawnpaw all over, not stopping, not even to take a look. Fawnpaw smiled, and licked his ear and nuzzled him. "I'm alright, I'm alright." She glanced at the clan, and then saw a pile of apprentices jumping on top of her, all of them way too excited that she wasn't dead. The clan returned back to their own duties, except for Honeybee. Honeybee just stayed on the ground, not moving an inch no matter how many times Fawnpaw nudged her. No one knew why, except for the moaning cat in front of them.

Shadowclan

"Snakestar! Rusticclaw is dead! The Thunderclan deputy killed him!" Snakestar stared at the mangled body. He gently nudged the warrior, furthermore known as his son, who was lying there, cold, his neck ripped wide open, with huge brown eyes that would never see him again. Then a ghostly familiar voice spoke to Snakestar, a starry fluffy tail brushing up against him. "Be strong, father. I am no longer your son. I am a mere slave of a bee. My spirit in Thunderclan. But remember that I love you." Snakestar sucked in his anger and grief and then walked away. "Bury him."

Thunderclan

Fawnpaw looked at Aspenleaf, who comforted her while she stared at her battle scars. She was going to her first gathering, and she was so nervous about how Shimmerstar will tell everyone about how the Shadowclan idiots decided to battle, when they lost their own. She traveled with her clan, squished between Flamepaw and their mentors. Then they saw the Shadowclan cats. Their numbers seemed to diminish, and then Snakestar went up onto the Gathering tree. Trailbreeze and Redstar were already there, their tails whisking through the air anxiously. Shimmerstar and Snakestar both leapt onto the tree branches, while their deputy's sat below. "Let the gathering, begin!" Shimmerstar shouted, and then Snakestar began. "Shadowclan has lost one cat from a battle, my son, Rusticclaw, but with his death, Hollyspots, his mate, has moved in with new kits! Prey has been plentiful, and Shadowclan has never been stronger!" Fawnpaw could see his ribs clearly, and was an obvious lie. Shimmerstar went next. "Shadowclan has been stealing prey from Thunderclan, and attacked Thunderclan. Squirrels run freely, and everything is in order _now._ We have five new apprentices, Fawnpaw, Lightpaw, Darkpaw, Creampaw, and Hailpaw." Every clan but Shadowclan cheered. Shimmerstar glared at Snakestar. Trailbreeze announced that Amberstar was stripped of her nine lives, and has been killed by a monster, and Trailbreeze was now Trailstar. Redstar announced that there was a pack of dogs near their territory, and that fish was swimming free. Once the leaders stopped talking, Fawnpaw nervously approached a Windclan apprentice that was alone in the crowd. "Hello, my name is Fawnpaw. Could I join you?" she whispered. The light-brown Windclan she-cat brightened. "My name is Runningpaw! You're the new apprentice right?" she asked, tilting her head. "Yep! My littermates are Creampaw and Darkpaw. Do you have any siblings?" "Yep! Acornpaw, the annoying tom over there," she pointed to a brown tom, "And that is Hazelpaw." pointing to another tom. Suddenly, Snakestar called out, "Gathering dismissed. May Starclan be with you."


End file.
